Letting Go
by Sin2
Summary: First Chapter
1. Opening

Don't own, Don't SUE.  
  
This is my first attempt at a fan fic so don't shoot me down if I have a few problems.  
  
Ch. 1 Opening  
  
Looking over the balcony I can see the crystal blue water. I've often wondered why I found it so appealing. I guess it might be the way the moon sparkles over. I like it here it's warm and inviting. These Earthians have so much to offer. Tomorrow we start again, with our mission. We are to find and count the good and bad points of Earthians. That is why Eden here sent us.  
  
"Kagetsuya."  
  
"Kagetsuya!"  
  
I wonder where he could be. He was here a moment ago. I wonder where he could have gone. I might as well look for him.  
  
This is a nice place; normally we have larger quarters. I think I hear the shower running.  
  
"Kagetsuya, are you in there!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting ready to go out for the night don't wait up for me. I have some things to take care of before tomorrow. "  
  
"Where are you going? Can I come with you?"  
  
"No, I'll take of things alone, don't worry. And don't make that face."  
  
I forget how well he knows me. We've been together for so long, first as partners, then as lovers. He's so perfect. He has all the perfect features. He's everything you would expect in an angel, everything I'm not. Such deep blue eyes and a strong noble face. Now hidden away are his pearl white wings and long flowing blond hair.  
  
I'm nothing like him. I hate being different. I just don't understand why I'm the way I am. I hate my dark black wings, dark purple hair, and violet eyes. I want to be perfect for him but I know I can't.  
  
"Kagetsuya."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"I hate when you do that. No, you can't come, you would only get in the way. Did you eat?"  
  
"No, I'm not hungry"  
  
" You never are. Look I got to finish getting ready. Dinner's getting cold, go eat and let me finish."  
  
"Kagetsuya."  
  
"What is it Chihaya, what's bothering you?"  
  
I turn away unable to look at him, I don't want him to go. I want him to stay with me tonight. I don't like it when he goes out on his own.  
  
"Chihaya."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
The door shut behind.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued! 


	2. Next Step

Don't own, Don't SUE.  
  
This is my first attempt at a fan fic so don't shoot me down if I have a few problems.  
  
Ch. 2 Next step  
  
Closing the door behind him, Kagetsuya breathes a deep sigh. He regretted being so rough with Chihaya. But He needed to find the dark angel Adriael before Chihaya went looking for him.  
  
Adriael was once known as the "Magnificence of God." He was one of the first 49. He was cast out long ago. He is dying now as the cancer eats away at what remains of his former glory.  
  
Kagetsuya knows that Chihaya wants to find out why he's different and ever since the last Lucifer Chihaya encountered he's been really quiet and hasn't spoken much. Kagetsuya just didn't understand why Chihaya was so intent on finding Lucifers. Kagetsuya loved Chihaya no matter what he looked like. He is so fragile, quiet, and beautiful. When first they met Kagetsuya new he had found his other half.  
  
A song is playing from one of the apartments nearby.  
  
Should I fall today,  
  
will I ever rise again?  
  
Should I trip and hit the stone floor,  
  
will I ever see heaven?  
  
What we are is what we aren't  
  
Angels and demons behind the masks  
  
Can you even see who I really am  
  
I'm falling fast  
  
I can see the ground coming up on me  
  
I just want to feel something  
  
Lying where the world ends and life begins  
  
Freedom from a world of sin  
  
Will you even remember me  
  
Will I be left behind and forgotten  
  
Would anyone really care  
  
If I stay here  
  
Can you even see who I really am  
  
I'm falling fast  
  
I can see the ground coming up on me  
  
I just want to feel something  
  
Freedom from peoples stares  
  
I want to let go  
  
I wanna be free  
  
Can't you see all you meant to me  
  
I'm on a ledge looking down at the world  
  
I just don't want to be here any more  
  
Can you even see who I really am  
  
I'm falling fast  
  
I can see the ground coming up on me  
  
Oh God let me feel something  
  
Kagetsuya turned swiftly and began a slow and steady walk down the hall, down the stairs, and out on the street.  
  
  
  
TO be continued 


End file.
